Ventilation arrangements for enclosures of gas turbine engine packages can protrude significantly from one or more sides of the enclosure, which may significantly increase the footprint of the enclosures and may restrict access to the enclosure.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.